Various projects, such as the installation of cabinetry or drywall, require the lifting and positioning of large and unwieldy objects. For example, upper cabinets must be held in position, leveled, and then fastened in place. This often takes a coupled of workers using levels. Thus, cost is increased due to the necessity of having more than one worker. Additionally, lifting, holding and leveling an object such as a  cabinet or a large piece of drywall can be difficult and physically fatiguing. 
Typically, when installing objects, a worker employs ladders boxes, or many other objects that happen to be handy, to prop the drywall of cabinet in place. While somewhat effective, these make shift props can be unstable, are difficult to use, make leveling of the object very uncertain and are often employed simply to allow the workers holding the objects to have a rest. 
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art. 
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved device and system for positioning an object for installation. 
Another object of the invention is to provide a cabinet positioning system which can be operated by a single worker. 
And another object of the invention is to provide a cabinet positioning system which can be used to level a cabinet or other object being supported.  
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a cabinet positioning system capable of adjustment in large increments and infinite small adjustments.  